Une araignée au plafond
by Zenophys Blodeuwedd
Summary: Une cellule close, un couteau et trois cents mygales. Sherlock et ses expériences tordues voulaient vraiment sa peau. Si John ne mourrait pas d'une crise cardiaque dans la minute, il serait bien capable, à la sortie d'éplucher le célèbre détective comme une orange !
1. Je déteste Sherlock et les araignées

**Réponse à un défi criminel de Crime Passionnel sur le forum de défi, la gazette de bonbons aux citrons**

* * *

 _23 Octobre : Toujours pas d'affaire..._

* * *

Il y a définitivement deux choses que je ne supporte pas dans ce monde:

La première c'est une personne, répondant au nom de Sherlock Holmes.

Oui Sherlock Holmes ! Cet être insupportable avec qui je vis! Ce mélange inhumain d'orgueil, de prétention, de fierté et d'arrogance !

Je ne trouve même plus de mot suffisant pour le qualifier.

La deuxième chose c'est les araignées.

Ce n'est pas plus surprenant que de détester Holmes me direz-vous sans doute. Après tout quelle personne saine d'esprit pourrait aimer ses créatures ?

A part peut-être Moriarty que j'imagine plutôt bien, caresser une énorme tarentule repoussante…. Quoi qu'en faite non je retire ce que j'ai dis : Il n'était sûrement pas sain d'esprit celui là !

Pour en revenir donc aux araignées il est clair que pour moi ce sont de véritable abomination de la nature….Pire même d'immonde créature inutile, poilu et avec 8 immenses pattes…Pourquoi d'ailleurs une chose aussi insignifiante et petite possède 8 pattes ? Je ne saurais le dire...

Enfin bref si je vous évoque aujourd'hui ces deux choses qui m'insupportent ce n'est pas seulement pour écrire un article - malgré l'absence évidente d'enquête « intéressantes » pour Sherlock. Non non, si j'écris aujourd'hui ceci, c'est pour vous racontez ma journée…

S'il vous prend à présent l'envie de vite fermer cette page car vous pensez que la suite sera ennuyeuse…alors je préfère vous rappeler une chose: Je vis avec un sociopathe de haut niveau qui a autant de quotient émotionnel qu'une petite cuillère, alors plus aucune de mes journées n'ais ennuyeuse, et certainement pas celle-ci…

 **23 Octobre 14:35 - 16 Commentaires**

* * *

Oh c'est bon John, je me suis déjà excusé ...

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre 14:37**

* * *

Qu'as tu encore fais petit frère...

 **Le gouvernementbritannique 23 Octobre** **14:39**

* * *

Mycroft ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre** **14:40**

* * *

Que veux-tu les réunions avec le premier ministre Français sont d'un ennui...

 **Legouvernementbritannique 23 Octobre** **14:42**

* * *

Je déteste aussi les araignées elles sont répugnantes...

 **MollyHopper 23 Octobre 14:46**

* * *

Propos surprenant pour quelqu'un qui passe son temps avec des cadavres en décomposition.

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre 14:50**

* * *

Ce n'est pas la même chose...

 **MollyHopper 23 Octobre 14:53**

* * *

En quoi ? Les êtres humains sont si repoussants...

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre 14:54**

* * *

Sherlock ?

 **JohnWatson** **23 Octobre 15:00**

* * *

Oui John ?

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre 15:01**

* * *

Ferme là tu veux, et arrête d'embêter Molly

 **JohnWatson 23 Octobre 15:02**

* * *

Personnellement je préfère les cadavres en décomposition aux insectes qui se faufilent partout. La dernière araignée que j'ai vu s'est prise une bombe entière d'insecticide

 **Angepheonix 23 Octobre 15:10**

* * *

Comme il serait pratique d'avoir un équivalent contre les humains...

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre 15: 15**

* * *

Où contre les génies associables et leurs expériences étranges...

 **Angepheonix 23 Octobre 15:17**

* * *

J'ignore qui vous êtes, mais je vous félicite d'avoir moucher mon arrogant de frère.

 **Legouvernementbritannique 23 Octobre** **15:19**

* * *

Pourriez vous allez vous disputer ailleurs ? je dois me concentrer pour la suite !

 **JohnWatson** **23 Octobre 15:30**


	2. Une journée ordinaire

**_Comme vous l'avez peut-être constaté précédemment j'ai voulu faire participer des autres fanfictionneurs dans les "commentaires" des articles de John_**

* * *

23 Octobre : Suite

* * *

La journée commença donc comme toutes les autres. Je me servis un café, puis ouvrit le frigo pour le refermer aussi vite que possible.

J'étais médecin de guerre, certes, mais la vision matinale d'un cerveau humain liquéfié n'en était pour autant pas moins désagréable…Sans parler de l'odeur qu'il dégageait.

Je ne pris pas la peine d'expliquer ce fait à Sherlock… A quoi bon ? Il ne comprendrait pas et m'expliquerait plutôt les raisons, oh combien pertinentes, de cette expérience.

Je descendis récupérer le journal et je remonta pour le consulter en buvant mon café dans mon fauteuil.

Contrairement à ce que je pensais ce ne fut pas Sherlock qui me priva de ce moment de sérénité mais Gregory Lestrade. Accompagné par Madame Hudson, le capitaine de police me salua poliment en promenant un léger regard sur le salon.

Il est vrai que les murs de ces derniers étaient presque intégralement recouvert de rapport, article de journal et photo…J'avais tellement l'habitude que je ne le remarquais même plus.

\- Hum vous avez l'air occupé...fit-il alors remarquer

A cette phrase je répondais toujours la même

\- Qui sait sur quoi est-ce qu'il travaille encore ?

Lestrade compréhensif du calvaire que je vivais quotidiennement m'adressa un léger sourire gêné. Il me tendit ensuite un dossier en me disant que si jamais Sherlock avait du temps…

Je n'eu pas à répondre, celui-ci entra dans le salon en criant

\- Inintéressant !

J'adressa un regard d'excuse à Lestrade en gardant toutefois le dossier. Il remplaça le journal pour ma lecture matinale. Madame Hudson força un Lestrade clairement mal à l'aise à s'asseoir et à boire le thé avec eux.

Sherlock debout sur le fauteuil regardait le mur couvert de photo

Après avoir lu les grandes lignes de cette enquête effroyable je consulta les photos de la scène de crime. Un espace clos baigné d'une lumière rouge sang, un couteau, et une femme au centre couché sur ce qui ressemblait à un lit. Cette image me disait vaguement quelque chose…

\- j'ai déjà vu ça…pensais-je à voix haute

\- Normal c'était en 1888, Mary Jane Kelly cinquième victime notable du tueur que tout le monde surnomma Jack l'éventreur…me lança Sherlock sans même se tourner vers moi

Lestrade hocha la tête avant de se retourner vers Sherlock

\- Mais comment vous pouv…non en faite oubliez je ne veux pas savoir…

\- Je trouve que cette affaire est intéressante Sherlock…

\- La fille est une prostituée je présume ?

\- Euh non, d'après ce qu'on sait c'était une étudiante française, fille au pair.

\- Encore plus évident ! Eluda Sherlock sans que Lestrade ou moi ne comprenions son raisonnement…

Je pris alors le parti de passer outre l'avis de Sherlock

\- Nous serions ravis de vous aider Greg…

\- Voilà l'adresse si vous voulez revoir la scène du crime

Je pris le papier qu'il me tendait et le remercia en lui souhaitant une bonne journée

J'ignorais bien entendu à ce moment que Sherlock avait réellement déjà résolu l'enquête…Et que, pire encore il avait l'intention de se venger de moi parce que je ne l'avais pas écouté.

 ** **23 Octobre** **15:48 -** 6 Commentaires**

* * *

Ne sois donc pas si puéril, je ne cherchais pas à me venger. C'était juste une petite expérience.

 ** _S_ herlock Holmes ****23 Octobre** **15:50**

* * *

Comme à Baskerville ?

 **JohnWatson ****23 Octobre** **15:53**

* * *

Tu veux vraiment remettre ça sur le tapis ?

 ** _S_ herlockHolmes ****23 Octobre** **15:57**

* * *

J'ai cru que j'allais mourir ce jour là !

 ** **JohnWatson ******23 Octobre** ** **15:59****

* * *

Mais tu n'es pas mort, donc tout va bien. Comme tu peux être susceptible !

 **SherlockHolmes** **23 Octobre** **16:00**

* * *

Tout ça pour un lapin phosphorescent...

 **SherlockHolmes** **23 Octobre** **16:05**


	3. Une mauvaise journée ordinaire

23 Octobre : Suite

* * *

Malgré les protestations de Sherlock nous sommes donc allé sur la scène du crime…Dans la pièce il y avait une forte odeur de sang et de mort

C'est plutôt bête à dire puisque c'est évident, un cadavre se trouvait là peu de temps auparavant…Pourtant cela me frappa plus qu'à l'ordinaire, l'odeur avait réellement imprégnée les lieux.

Sherlock alluma la lumière rougeâtre et colla l'ensemble des photos dont nous disposions sur les murs. La pièce exigüe et la lumière n'arrangeait rien, on éprouvait une inexplicable impression de malaise.

Sherlock renifla l'air bruyamment avant de sourire et de me regarder

\- Mettons-nous en situations tu veux ?

Avant que je puisse faire quoi que ce soit, il déposa un couteau dans ma main il plaqua sa main contre l'arrière de ma nuque.

Je ressenti un pincement avant d'être légèrement étourdie

\- Voyons comme tu t'en sors John lâcha t-il avant de quitter la pièce et de refermer la porte derrière lui.

J'attendis le bruit du verrou frottant contre la porte les vibrations firent osciller le néon rouge qui s'éteignit un court instant.

Plongé dans un silence assourdissant je me concentra sur ma respiration de plus en plus erratique. J'avais peur, j'ignore pourquoi mais j'étais réellement pétrifié par la peur. Je senti la sueur couler le long de mon dos, de mon front, de l'ensemble des pores de ma peau

Ma main qui tenait le couteau tremblait de façon incontrôlée. Je baissa les yeux vers celui-ci mais la seule chose que je vis fut une énorme mygale rouge.

En criant - de façon, je l'avoue, peu virile- je secoua frénétiquement ma main en me déplaçant en arrière. Mon dos heurta la porte dans un bruit sourd. C'est à ce moment que j'hurla encore plus fort. Devant mes yeux des centaines de mygales étaient apparues autour de moi

\- Ce n'est pas réelle m'entendis-je encore murmurer

Il y en avait tellement qu'il était réellement impossible pour moi de les compter, certain pan de mur en était noir. Elles montaient l'une sur l'autre tout autour de moi dans ce silence de mort.

Les vêtements trempés de sueur et le souffle court je me colla à la paroi froide de la porte derrière moi.

\- Vous n'êtes pas réelles répétais-je sans cesse, comme pour m'en convaincre

J'avais beau refuser d'y croire et fermé encore et encore les yeux, rien ne changeait.

Il me sembla que la pièce se rétrécissait à mesure que j'essayer de me calmer.

Une étrange mélodie comme fredonné rompit alors le silence. Haletant j'essayais de saisir d'où elle venait.

La voix semblait être celle d'un enfant.

Je senti à ce moment quelque chose contre mon genoux. J'y découvris l'une de ses immondes créatures. Je sautilla sur place écrasant l'insecte dont le corps fit un bruit clairement répugnant.

Le fredonnement repris, cette fois ce n'était pas une seule voix mais plusieurs. Je constatais qu'à mesure que la mélodie battait le rythme les Mygales oscillait légèrement suivant le tempo

Secoua la tête je me frappa le front en me traitant d'imbécile

\- Non, non les mygales ne chantent et ne dansent pas !

Conscient du ridicule de la situation et de cette phrase je me mis à rire. Je ne remarqua que bien après qu'elles riaient avec moi.

 **23 Octobre 16:38 - 5 Commentaires**

* * *

Oh le tripe Frangin !

 **HarryWatson** **23 Octobre 16:40**

* * *

S'il te plait n'en rajoute pas

 **JohnWatson ****23 Octobre** **16:42**

* * *

C'était juste une toute petite dose john...

 **SherlockHolmes** **23 Octobre** **16:43**

* * *

Il y avait de quoi assommer un cheval Sherlock !

 **JohnWatson ****23 Octobre** **16:44**

* * *

Comme toujours tu dramatises...

 **Sherlock Holmes ****23 Octobre** **16:48**


	4. Fin du calvaire

23 Octobre : Fin

* * *

Voilà donc comment je me suis retrouvé enfermé sur une scène de crime macabre imaginant et parlant avec des centaines de mygales…

Une fois que Sherlock avait « confirmé sa théorie », et s'était par la même occasion bien amusé, j'ai pu sortir…Une heure de calvaire.

Je crois que j'avais tellement transpiré dans cette pièce que j'en suis sorti avec 3 kilos de moins ainsi qu'une phobie plus virulente encore des araignées…Tarentules…ou Mygale, appelez ça comme vous voulez !

Je pense que maintenant que vous en êtes arrivée à cette phrase vous ne regrettez pas d'avoir poursuivi votre lecture afin de rire à mes dépends…Je regrette parfois le temps où ma vie était si ennuyeuse que j'écrivais à peine 3 mots sur un article.

Du genre « Aujourd'hui il ne m'est rien arrivé » ou « toujours rien »

A l'époque ce type morose que j'étais n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il serait ici à ce moment même…Il n'aurait jamais put croire qu'il était devenu quelqu'un.

Alors tant pis. Sherlock est peut-être insupportable, mais il est sans conteste la personne la plus intelligente que je connaisse. Auprès de lui je retrouve l'adrénaline ressenti au combat, et plus important encore je suis utile à nouveau. Ce sentiment vaut probablement tous les sacrifices du monde, parce qu'il n'y a rien de plus gratifiant que de trouver enfin sa place.

Mais bon la conclusion de cette histoire telle que vous la voyez est basée sur une très longue réflexion.

Une réflexion qui me semblait extrêmement lointaine quand je sorti avant de cette cellule, le souffle court. Oui à ce moment je n'avais pas du tout envie de remercier Sherlock Holmes de m'avoir tirer d'un ennui mortel.

Je l'entendais encore réagir très naturellement par rapport à ce qu'il venait de faire. Pour lui c'était « normal » d'enfermer quelqu'un sur une scène de crime avec un couteau, après l'avoir drogué. Il m'expliqua, me semble t-il comment était justement morte l'étudiante.

Vous savez, de la même façon, qu'il explique ses observations complètement délirantes. De longues et interminables phrases prononcées si vite qu'il semble avoir arrêté de respirer.

Mais à ce moment moi je me fichais bien savoir comment le grand Sherlock Holmes avait déduit d'un chewing-gum mâché qu'un type voulait se suicider. Oui, je m'en fichais et je ne l'écoutais pas. Le temps de me calmer pour que mes jambes me portent jusqu'à lui, je lui asséna un coup de poings dont il se souviendrait très longtemps.

Il n'y avait pas de raison pour que je sois le seul à me rappeler de ce jour funeste…

Quand je réalisa ensuite qu'à cause du gouvernement britannique il me serait difficile de tuer Sherlock Holmes et de cacher son cadavre, ma colère retomba.

Je me contenta de l'avertir d'une voix encore tremblante de frayeur

\- Baskerville ! Ça ! Si tu recommences encore une fois ! Je te tue !

 **23 Octobre 17:20 - 9 Commentaires**

* * *

Vous savez John, je pense pouvoir être capable de fermer les yeux, si vous m'accordez la faveur de me débarrasser de mon petit frère

 **Legouvernementbritannique 23 Octobre 17:22**

* * *

Très drôle Mycroft...

 **SherlockHolmes ****23 Octobre** **17:24**

* * *

Je ne suis pas certaine de comprendre comme l'étudiante est morte...

 **MollyHooper 23 Octobre ****17:30**

* * *

Elémentaire ma chère Molly, elle s'est suicidé.

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre ****16:44**

* * *

Je ne comprends toujours pas

 **MollyHooper** **23 Octobre** **16:48**

* * *

 _ **Message supprimé**_

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre ****16:50**

* * *

Sherlock ! Tu n'insulte personne sur mon blog !

 **JohnWatson** **23 Octobre 16:51**

* * *

 _ **Message supprimé**_

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre ****16:53**

* * *

Tu n'es pas drôle John !

 **SherlockHolmes 23 Octobre ****16:55**


End file.
